1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a motor-driven washing machine and a control system for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Motor-driven automatic washing machines are common these days. A typical washing machine may include a motor for driving an agitator and a rotatable tub severing both as a wash tub and a dehydration tub and the motor is coupled to a drive shaft. During a typical wash or rinse cycle, the motor is caused to rotate back and forth to agitate the clothes and water in the wash tub for cleaning or rinsing of the clothes.
In addition, during a spine cycle, the motor spins the wash tub containing a load of wet clothes to be dehydrated to remove water from the wet clothes by centrifugal force. Because the wash tub rotates at a very high speed, many problems can occur. For example, if the operation of the motor is not stopped properly when a user mistakenly opens a washer door and sticks a hand into inside of the tub, the user may be seriously harmed. The user should be advised of such error promptly so that the error of the motor or any other components that associates with the motor can be quickly fixed.
In another example, when a control for braking a motor in motion during a spin cycle is not properly done, the motor-clutch mechanism may generates a noise and the mechanism can be damaged due to the motion of the heavy wash tub at a high speed.